Chansoo Relationship
by heyitsmds
Summary: Tentang sepasang kekasih yang dilanda kasmaran. Saat waktu istirahat tiba, mereka menghabiskan waktu bersama sama sambil bercanda tawa [CHANSOO]slight KaiBaek/gs for uke/AU/rate T/
**STAY WITH ME**

Stay With Me - Lunch Break

* * *

Author : mdsksoo

Main cast : Park Chanyeol & Do Kyungsoo

Other chast : Byun Baekhyun, Kim Jongin & Choi Siwon

Rated : T

Warning : GS for uke, typo(s), gaje, garing

Disclaimer : FF gaje dari author abal abal. Maklumin aja yak. Enjoy reading, hope u like it!

* * *

Bel istirahat telah berbunyi nyaring. Semua murid murid mendesah lega. Tapi guru yang sedang mengajar belum juga keluar dari kelas. Dia sedang sibuk menulis sesuatu di papan tulis. Semua murid mengeryitkan dahinya. Apakah seosangnim tidak dengar bel? Pikir mereka.

"JAM BERAPA YA SEKARANGGGG? OH SUDAH JAM 1 TERNYATAAAA"

"TADI ITU BUNYI BEL ISTIRAHAT BUKANNN?"

Beberapa orang murid menyindir sang guru yang sedang sibuk menulis itu. Manjur. Sang guru pun langsung berhenti menulis dan membereskan perlengkapannya.

"baiklah kalau begitu. Ini tugas kalian dan ini dikumpulkan minggu depan. Saya permisi. Selamat istirahat" setelah sang guru berucap dengan santainya, dia langsung pergi begitu saja meninggalkan para muridnya dengan mulut yang menganga lebar. Kaget. Tentu saja. Apa apaan ini?! Tugas fisika merangkum bab 2 dan mengerjakan halaman 10-20?! Heol, yang benar saja! Kau bilang istirahat? Bagaimana kita bisa istirahat jika kau memberi tugas sebanyak itu? hiks kau sungguh kejam seosangnim T0T

Seketika kelas menjadi heboh. Para murid sibuk misuh misuh dan menyumpah serapahi si guru fisika yang sudah tega memberikan tugas yang idak berperi kemanusiaan itu. Ada pula mereka yang tidak perduli dengan tugas neraka itu dan malah memperdulikan perutnya yang sudah meraung raung itu lalu pergi ke surga sekolah, apalagi kalau bukan kantin. Hahh dasar.

"apakah seosangnim bercanda?" tanya seorang gadis bername tag Byun Baekhyun kepada teman sebangkunya sekaligus sahabatnya itu.

"memangnya dia pernah bercanda?" Gadis bersurai hiam dan bermata bulat disebelah Baekhyun itu meliriknya. Bibirnya mengerucut. Ia masih sebal dengan guru tampannya itu. Haish guru fisikanya itu memang tampan dan muda. Sekolahnya memang baik sekali memperkerjakan guru muda yang tampan untuk muridnya tapi apa bedanya jika sifat si guru muda dan guru tua sama saja? Malah si guru mudanya lebih menyebalkan.

"Siwon seosangnim memang menyebalkan" Baekhyun menggerutu pelan. Tapi gadis yang disebelahnya masih bisa mendengarnya dan ia menyetujui perkataan Baekhyun, jadi ia menatap Baekhyun dan mengangguk anggukkan kepalanya lucu. Baekhyun yang melihat itu jadi gemas sendiri, lalu ia mencubit kedua pipi teman sebangkunya.

"aigoo kau imut sekali Kyungsoo yah" Baekhyun menggoyang goyangkan pipi gadis yang dikeahui namanya sebagai Kyungsoo itu kekiri dan kekanan

"aw appo Baekhyun ah" Kyungsoo merengek kesakitan, tapi Baekhyun tak menghiraukan dan tetap memainkan pipi sahabatnya itu. malah ia semakin mencubit cubit dan meremas pipi Kyungsoo. Tapi tiba tiba suara teriakan seseorang menghentikan aktivitas Baekhyun.

"yak! Lepaskan tanganmu dari kekasihku Byun Baekhyun!" Seorang namja tampan dengan tinggi menjulang berdiri tepat di pintu kelas mereka, menghalangi pintu dengan tubuh besarnya.

"Chan oppa!" Kyungsoo berteriak keras. Pipinya sedikit merona ketika pemuda jangkung itu mengatakan jika Kyungsoo adalah kekasihnya. Kekasihnya -yang bernama Park Chanyeol- itu tersenyum manis padanya.

"yayaya sunbae maafkan aku telah mengganggu 'kekasihmu'" Baekhyun memutar bola matanya. Ia menekankan kata 'kekasih' pada sunbaenya itu. Sunbae? Ya. Kekasih dari Kyungsoo ini memang satu tingkat diatas mereka, jadi ia memanggilnya sunbae. Mereka juga sama sama mengikuti ekskul musik. Meskipun berbeda kelas, Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo di kelas padus dan Chanyeol di kelas instrumen atau alat musik, tapi mereka sering bertemu karena mereka satu ekskul.

"makannya cepat punya pacar baek"

"apa maksudmu sunbae?" Chanyeol tak menghiraukan perkataan Baekhyun. Ia malah berjalan menghampiri Kyungsoo dan memegang pipinya.

"aigoo pipimu memerah soo. Kau tak apa?" Chanyeol mengelus elus kedua pipi Kyungsoo. Jarak mereka cukup dekat. Ia bisa melihat wajah tampan Chanyeol yang semakin tampan jika dilihat dari dekat. Pipi Kyungsoo makin memerah karenanya. Ia memejamkan matanya. Ia tidak kuat memandang keindahan ciptaan tuhan yang ada dihadapannya ini. Jika ia terus melihatnya bisa bisa ia akan mimisan. Chanyeol terkekeh pelan melihat tingkah kekasihnya itu

"EKHEM OBAT NYAMUK EKHEM" Baekhyun batuk batuk sedikit menyindir untuk memecahkan suasana. Chanyeol langsung melepaskan tangannya dari pipi Kyungsoo dan merangkul pundak sempit Kyungsoo. Tidak lagi merasakan kehangatan tangan Chanyeol di pipinya, Kyungsoo membuka matanya dan ia merasakan tangan Chanyeol di pundaknya. "Sudah kubilang kan, cepatlah cari pacar baek"

"cepatlah cari pacar, biar bisa ada yang dicubit cubit dan diremas remas" anju ambigu.

Chanyeol mengucapkannya sambil mencubit pipi Kyungsoo pelan. Pelan dengan kasih sayang tak seperti Baekhyun yang agresif tadi –" /? Baekhyun yang mengerti maksud Chanyeol langsung membulatkan matanya.

"yak! Dasar sunbaenim pervert" Baekhyun memukul lengan Chanyeol keras. Chanyeol mengaduh sakit. Ia merengek pada Kyungsoo yang sedang bingung dengan pembicaraan sahabat dan kekasihnya ini. Ia hanya memasang ekspresi O.O nya. Tapi ia mengelus elus tangan Chanyeol yang kena pukul Baekhyun karena hanya bagian itu saja yang ia mengerti. Aigoo kau sungguh polos Kyungsoo kkkk.

"dan yang bisa kau elus elus seperti Kyungsoo mengelusku" Chanyeol memasang smirk nya. Baekhyun kembali melotot. Astaga sunbae nya ini sungguh mesum. Mimpi apa Kyungsoo bisa punya kekasih semesum ini. Kyungsoo itu polos, tapi Chanyeol sungguh mesum. Ya tuhan, semoga Kyungsoo selalu kau lindungi.

Baekhyun hendak memukul Chanyeol lagi, tapi tiba tiba terdengar suara seseorang memanggil namanya.

"noona! Baekhyun noona!" terlihat seorang lelaki dengan cengiran bodohnya memasuki kelas Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun. 'Holy shit ada si hitam. Mau apa dia?' Baekhyun mengumpat dalam hati.

"wow cepat sekali kau mendapatkan kekasih baek? Hebat" Chanyeol tertawa dan bertepuk tangan dengan heboh. Chanyeol menoleh ke sisi kirinya, terlihat Kyungsoo yang masih bingung dengan situasi ini. Chanyeol pun menatap Kyungsoo "bertepuk tanganlah juga sayang" ucap Chanyeol. Lembut. Pipi Kyungsoo merona lagi. Kyungsoo pun mengikuti perkataan Chanyeol, ia bertepuk tangan sambil menunduk, berusaha menutupi pipi meronanya. Chanyeol tertawa lebar melihat Kyungsoo yang sungguh imut menurutnya. Mendengar Chanyeol yang tertawa lebar, Kyungsoo mendongak menatap Chanyeol. Mereka saling bertatapan. Lalu Kyungsoo ikut tertawa juga. Akhirnya mereka berdua tertawa dan bertepuk tangan heboh. Sungguh pasangan yang idiot. Baekhyun meringis melihat Kyungsoo yang ikut-ikutan menjadi idiot -_-

Si hitam a.k.a Kim Jongin yang mendengar Chanyeol mengatakan 'kekasih' itu pun tersenyum lebar. Tak langsung Chanyeol tadi mengatakan jika ia adalah kekasih Baekhyun bukan? "Noona kekasihmu sudah datangggggg~" Kekasih ndasmu.

Jongin berlari hendak memeluk Baekhyun tapi itu hanyalah mimpi belaka, yang ada malah Baekhyun yang menonjok perut Jongin sehingga Jongin jatuh ke lantai. Sadis.

Kyungsoo hendak menolong Jongin yang kesakitan itu, tapi-

"yak!"

Chanyeol menahan lengannya. Chanyeol menatapnya tajam, Kyungsoo bergidik. Chanyeol menggeleng gelengkan kepalanya sambil berbisik "no no no" lalu Chanyeol menarik tubuh Kyungsoo dalam dekapannya. Aigoo *nosebleed*

Dan Baekhyun berjongkok dan memegang lengan Jongin. eh? Jongin menoleh ke arah Baekhyun dengan tatapan berbinar binar seperti dalam komik komik.

"senpai?" plak. Oke, ini Korea bukan Jepang.

Replay

"noona?"

"mwo?" Baekhyun mengeryit. Jongin memandang tangan Baekhyun yang dilengannya. Baekhyun terkejut. Ia langsung berdiri dan memandang asal. Ia salah tingkah. Chanyeol bersiul dan Kyungsoo bertepuk tangan kecil sambil tertawa. Baekhyun melempar death glare nya kepada mereka. Jongin pun ikut berdiri disamping Baekhyun.

Kalian tahu? Baekhyun itu sebenarnya juga suka pada Jongin yang satu tingkat dibawahnya itu, tapi ia malu. Ya sekali kali jual mahal tidak apa apa kan? Dih tsundere sekali. Bagaimana ia tidak suka Jongin? Jongin itu jago menari. Kau tahu? Saat Jongin menari ia kelihatan seksi sekali. Baekhyun jadi ingin meremasnya. Eh?

"sudah jam segini, kantin pasti ramai. Jadi bagaimana ini? Aku lapar sekali?" Chanyeol merengek, lebih tepatnya merengek pada Kyungsoo.

"jangan khawatir oppa, aku membawa bekal" Kyungsoo tersenyum manis. Chanyeol langsung bersemangat.

"Kau memang calon istriku yang pengertian Kyungsoo yah" Chanyeol mengusap rambut Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo tersenyum manis lalu mengambil kotak bekalnya.

"ya kalian enak, lalu kita memakan apa?" Baekhyun berucap spontan.

"kita?" Jongin menoleh ke arah Baekhyun dengan penuh harap.

"aku dan perutku maksudnya" /? Hemeh alasan. Jongin sweatdrop.

"aku membawa 2 bekal sebenarnya" Baekhyun dan Jongin berteriak heboh. "tapi ini untuk Chanyeol" Baekhyun dan Jongin langsung lesu. "tapi tidak apa apa, aku dan Chanyeol akan makan punyaku saja. Bekal punya Chanyeol buat kalian" Kyungsoo memberikan bekal Chanyeol kepada Baekhyun, tapi tangan Jongin buru buru mengambilnya. Baekhyun mendengus. "Terimakasih Kyungsoo noona, kau yang terbaik" Kyungsoo mengucapkan sama sama pada Jongin.

"tidak apa apa kan oppa?"

"tentu saja. Satu untuk berdua heum? Kau sungguh romantis Kyungsoo yah" Chanyeol mengacak surai Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo tersenyum malu malu.

"kalau begitu kita makan ini dimana? Bagaimana kalau ditaman?" Kyungsoo menggangguk sebagai jawaban. "Jongin jaga Baekhyun ne, Baekhyun Annyeong~" Kyungsoo melambaikan tangannya kepada Jongin dan Baekhyun. Jongin mengiyakan perkataan Kyungsoo. tentu saja. Lalu mereka berjalan menuju taman sekolah meninggalkan Jongin dan Baekhyun.

* * *

Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo berjalan menuju taman sekolah mereka. Tangan kiri Chanyeol memegang bekal mereka dan tangan kanannya merangkul pundak Kyungsoo. Tapi tiba tiba Chanyeol melepaskan rangkulannya dan berpindah menggenggam tangan Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo kaget, Kyungsoo buru buru menoleh ke arah Chanyeol dan bertemu dengan wajah Chanyeol yang sedang tersenyum manis padanya. Astaga kenapa Chanyeol sering sekali tersenyum seperti itu kepadanya? Itu membuat pipi Kyungsoo merona. Kyungsoo sebal sekaligus senang, hanya kepadanya Chanyeol menunjukkan senyuman manisnya. Chanyeol disekolah terkenal sebagai orang yang tegas, hanya orang terdekat dan keluarganya yang tahu sifat Chanyeol sebenarnya. Bahkan saat ini mereka berjalan di koridor sekolah, dan banyak yang histeris melihat senyuman Chanyeol itu. 'Aigoo beruntungnya dirimu Kyungsoo yah' pikir mereka.

"mereka melihat ke arahmu oppa, dasar populer" Kyungsoo mencibir.

"aku cemburu" Kyungsoo mengerucutkan bibirnya Chanyeol mengeryit, lalu ia melihat sekitar. Lalu Chanyeol terkekeh. Banyak orang yang memandangnya ternyata, baru kali ini ia tahu. Sebelumnya ia tak pernah melihat sekitar. Tapi banyak juga yang memandang Kyungsoo kagum. Apalagi Kyungsoo sekarang sedang cemberut, bibir yang berbentuk hati itu makin lucu, makin kagumlah mereka. Mereka memandang Kyungsoo dengan mata yang berbinar binar dan liur yang hampir menetes. Ah segala tentang Kyungsoo memang imut.

Chanyeol tidak suka dengan itu, ia ikut cemberut. "mereka melihat ke arahmu Kyung, aku cemburu" Kyungsoo menoleh ke arah Chanyeol. Dilihatnya Chanyeol yang sedang cemberut lucu, ia bingung kenapa Chanyeol yang cemburu? Tapi Kyungsoo tak bisa menahan untuk sekedar tersenyum melihat ekspresi Chanyeol yang imut sekali sekarang. Akhirnya Kyungsoo tersenyum, lalu ia tertawa kecil. Chanyeol menoleh ke arah Kyungsoo.

"kenapa kau tertawa hm?" Chanyeol bertanya kepada Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo tetap tertawa renyah. Tawa Kyungsoo sungguh indah, bibirnya kini membentuk hati. Cantik. Chanyeol pun ikut tersenyum.

"oppa kau lucu. Imut sekali" imut? Hell no. Tidak ada kata imut di kamus pujaan untuk Chanyeol /?

"apa kau bilang? Imut? Yak! Berani sekali kau Kyungsoo yah. Awas kau" lalu Chanyeol menggelitiki Kyungsoo. "AHAHAHA OPPA HENTIKAN GELI HAHAHA CUKUP" Kyungsoo tertawa keras, Kyungsoo paling tidak tahan jika digelitiki. Akhirnya Kyungsoo lari menjauh dari Chanyeol.

"yak! Do Kyungsoo kau mau kemana?"

"ayo kejar aku oppa kalau kau bisa hahahaha" Kyungsoo mengejek Chanyeol. Ia memeletkan lidahnya lalu lari lagi ke arah taman sekolah.

"oke kalau itu maumu-" Chanyeol menjeda sebentar "Park Kyungsoo" lalu ia berlari dengan cepat menyusul 'Kyungsoonya'. "YAAKKK DO KYUNGSOO AKU AKAN MENANGKAPMUUUU~" teriak Chanyeol menggema di koridor sekolah. Para siswa lain hanya bisa menggeleng gelengkan kepalanya dan tertawa melihat kelakuan Chansoo couple kesayangan mereka itu. Itu momen yang langka, kapan lagi mereka kejar kejaran di koridor sekolah seperti dalam film film Bollywood? Pasangan yang unik sekaligus menakjubkan.

* * *

Kyungsoo yang lelah berlari cukup jauh dari kelasnya ke taman sekolah itu memegang lututnya. Nafas Kyungsoo terengah rengah. Keringat mulai muncul membasahi dahinya. Ia memutuskan untuk duduk disalah satu bangku taman ini.

Hufttt

Kyungsoo mendesah panjang. Haahhh ia sungguh lelah. Tiba tiba ia merasa haus. Ngomong ngomong dimana Chan oppanya itu? kenapa ia belum datang juga? Kalau dilihat dari gender dan tubuh, Chanyeol lah yang seharusnya sampai disini terlebih dahulu. Secara kan dia laki laki dan dia tinggi, kaki panjangnya tentu saja sangat membantu bukan? Kyungsoo menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri, berharap menemukan Chanyeol diantara banyak siswa disini. Tapi nihil, Chanyeol tidak kelihatan. Kyungsoo cemberut. Apa Chan oppa nya marah karena tadi ia mengatai Chan oppa nya imut? Bisa jadi bukan? ah ini salahnya. Kyungsoo lalu menunduk. Ia menendang nendang kerikil di bawah kakinya.

Tapi tiba tiba sesuatu menutupi matanya. Gelap. Ia tak bisa melihat apapun. Sesuatu itu seperti tangan. Kyungsoo takut. Tapi ia mencium aroma parfum yang biasa dipakai oleh Chan oppanya. Ia tersenyum.

"oppa?" Kyungsoo berucap lirih, tapi Chanyeol masih bisa mendengarnya.

"oppa? Siapa oppa?" Chanyeol mengucapkannya dengan suara yang sengaja ia buat berbeda dengan suaranya yang biasa. Kyungsoo terkekeh geli.

"yak! Oppa jangan bercanda, itu tidak lucu" Kyungsoo memukul tangan Chanyeol yang menutupi matanya. "aigoo kau mengucapkan itu tidak lucu tapi kau tertawa" Chanyeol lalu menempelkan sesuatu yang dingin ke pipi Kyungsoo dan melepaskan tangannya yang menutupi mata Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo memekik. Ia kaget. Benda itu sangatlah dingin. Ia lalu membuka matanya perlahan. Ia mengerjap ngerjapkan matanya menyesuaikan cahaya yang masuk ke matanya sambil mengelus pipinya yang ikut dingin karena benda tadi.

'astaga Kyungsoo imut sekali' Chanyeol berfanboy ria. Ia memekik heboh dalam hati. Hampir saja liurnya menetes jika ia tak menyeruputnya kembali. Iwh :3

"oppa, gwenchanna?" Kyungsoo melambai lambaikan tangannya di depan wajah Chanyeol. Lamunan Chanyeol hilang begitu saja.

"ne?" Chanyeol linglung "ah ini untukmu, my princess" Chanyeol memberikan sebotol minuman kepada Kyungsoo sambil tersenyum manis. Kyungsoo menerimanya. Kyungsoo bingung. Darimana Chan oppanya mendapatkan minuman ini?

"oppa, darimana oppa mendapatkan minuman ini?" Chanyeol duduk disebelah Kyungsoo lalu meminum sedikit minuman miliknya dan meletakkan bekal mereka disebelahnya. Chanyeol berkeringat lebih banyak darinya.

"tentu saja beli baby" Chanyeol mencubit pipi Kyungsoo gemas. Ia tidak tahan dengan ekspresi bingung milik Kyungsoo yang seperti anak TK.

"beli di-"

"oppa tadi membelinya di kantin, honey. Sebelum oppa kesini tadi, oppa kekantin dulu untuk membeli minum. Oppa pikir kita membutuhkan minum setelah makan dan larian larian bukan? jadi oppa membelinya. Maka dari itu oppa terlambat untuk datang kesini. Kau pasti menunggu lama ya? Mian ne sweety"

"aku maafkan oppa. Tapi tolong hentikan panggilan gombalanmu itu. itu menggelikan oppa" Chanyeol tertawa. Selalu seperti ini. Kyungsoonya tidak suka dipanggil panggilan gombalan itu, menggelikan katanya.

"hentikan tawamu oppa" "dan gomawo untuk minumannya. Aku tersentuh. Oppa memang pintar" tentu saja Kyungsoo harus berterimakasih kepada Chan oppanya itu. Ia sudah pengertian membelikan minuman dan berlari larian supaya cepat agar Kyungsoo tidak menunggu lama. So sweet.

"sama sama. Apa yang tidak untuk my honey bunny sweety kesayangan Park Chanyeol huh?" Chanyeol meoel noel dagu Kyungsoo. Rupaya ia mencoba untuk menggoda Kyungsoo. dan itu berhasil. Kyungsoo langsung menyikut perut Chanyeol yang ada di sampingnya. Chanyeol mengaduh. "appo Kyungie" Kali ini Kyungsoo tidak marah, karena itu adalah panggilan sayang sah Chanyeol kepada Kyungsoo. kyungsoo membuka kotak bekal mereka.

"dan kalau soal pintar, kekasihmu ini memang sudah pintar dari dulu" Chanyeol menyombongkan dirinya. Oke, Chanyeol memang pintar. Akademis maupun non akademis. Rangking 3 paralel dan pintar memainkan alat musik, terutama gitar. Kurang apa coba Chanyeol? Aigoo

"ah matta. Oppa kan pintar. Tolong bantu aku mengerjakan tugas, ne oppa?" Kyungsoo memohon dengan ekspresi memelas kepada Chanyeol.

"tugas? Apa? Fisika lagi?" Kyungsoo mengangguk dengan masih memasang wajah memelasnya. Sedangkan Chanyeol menggeleng gelengkan kepalanya. Kyungsoo itu pintar. Tapi hanya dalam pelajaran fisika saja ia selalu lelet.

"hah selalu fisika"

"eoh. Siwon seosangnim memang menyebalkan" bibir Kyungsoo mengerucut. Chanyeol yang gemas pun mengusak pelan rambut Kyungsoo.

"yasudah, nanti oppa bakal bantu Kyungie. Ok?" Kyungsoo mendadak ceria /? Ia langsung memeluk Chanyeol erat.

"ah oppa memang terbaik. Saranghae" Chanyeol tersenyum, lalu membalas pelukan Kyungsoo tak kalah erat.

"nado saranghae nae sarang" Kyungsoo terkekeh. Chanyeol pun ikut terkekeh. Tiba tiba Kyungsoo teringat tujuan utama mereka kemari. Ia lalu melepas pelukannya dan mengambil bekal yang sempat terlupakan. Raut wajah Chanyeol sekarang menunjukkan ketidak sukaan. /? Ia ingin memeluk Kyungsoo lebih lama lagi.

Kyungsoo mulai menyendok dan memakan sendiri bekalnya, seakan akan lupa dengan Chanyeol.

"EKHEM AKU LAPAR" Kyungsoo langsung menoleh ke arah Chanyeol dengan pipi menggembung karena berisi makanan bekal yang ia bawa. Chanyeol terkekeh. Ia tidak jadi marah dengan Kyungsoo. Ia tahu Kyungsoo sudah lapar sekali.

"aigoo pelan pelan makannya Kyungie" Chanyeol mengusap sisa makanan yang ada di sudut bibir Kyungsoo.

"nyie upva-ne oppa-" Kyungsoo menjawab dengan makanan yang masih memenuhi mulutnya. Jadi ia berbicara dengan tidak jelas.

"kau membawa bekal apa Kyungie?" tanya Chanyeol setelah Kyungsoo menelan makanannya. "kimchi spaghetti kesukaan oppa" Kyungsoo mengangkat bekalnya sambil tersenyum lebar.

"wahhh oppa mauuuuuuuuu" Chanyeol meraih bekal dari Kyungsoo.

"tapi Kyungie yang suapin oppa ne?" Kyungsoo menganguk semangat. Lalu ia memegang sendok dan mengambil makanannya lalu menyuapkannya kepada Chanyeol

"oppa aaaa"

"nyaaammmmm" Chanyeol menguyah kimchi spaghetti milik Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo berharap cemas. Tiba tiba mata Chayeol berbinar binar. Ia lalu menatap Kyungsoo. Ia memberi Kyungsoo 2 jempol.

"ini sungguh lezat" Kyungsoo berteriak senang. Masakannya sukses!

"kau yang membuatnya?" Chanyeol bertanya sembari menyendok lagi kimchi spaghetti dan memakannya.

"ne!" Kyungsoo berucap bangga.

"wah calon istri oppa ternyata pintar memasak. Beruntung sekali aku" Chanyeol tertawa bangga, sedangkan Kyungsoo merona.

"kau harus makan juga Kyungie. Ayo aku suapi. Aaaa" Chanyeol memberikan satu suapan ke Kyungsoo.

"oppa kapan kita mengerjakan tugas fisikanya?" ujar Kyungsoo sambil menguyah makanannya.

Chanyeol berpikir. "sabtu? Atau minggu?"

"tapi itu kan jadwal kita untuk kencan oppa" Kyungsoo mengerucut.

"tidak apa apa, kita belajar sambil kencan ne?"

Kyungsoo berpikir. Belajar sambil kencan? Tidak buruk. "CALL!"

"gantian oppa. Oppa aaaa" Sekarang Kyungsoo yang menyuapkan kimchi spaghetti itu kepada Chanyeol. Mereka terus menerus suap suapan sambil bercanda tawa hingga bekal habis dan waktu istirahat selesai. Lalu mereka kembali ke kelas masing masing sambil bergandengan tangan.

* * *

Bahagia itu sederhana. Saat menghabiskan waktu berdua saat istirahat dengan kekasihmu dan bercanda tawa, saling menceritakan segala hal yang kau alami dengan pasanganmu. Bahagia itu sederhana. Saat melihat tawa manis kekasihmu, mendengarkan suara indahnya saat berbicara, dan berbagai ekspresi lucu saat kau menggodanya. Bahagia itu sederhana. Jika kau selalu bersamaku, jika kita selalu bersama sama. Jadi tetaplah bersamaku selamanya, hanya bersamamu aku akan selalu bahagia

END

* * *

Annyeonghaseyoooo~ author mds abal abal kembali lagi. Kali ini bawa otp favorit author, yaitu CHANSOO yuhuuuuu CHANSOO Shipper mana suaranyaaaaa~ *hebohsendiri* disini juga ada Kaibaek eaaqq ada Kaibaek shipper kah disini?

Oke guys dimohon sangat untuk review ya. Aku mau tahu pendapat kalian gimana. Dan kemungkinan ini ff ada sequelnya *cieeeee* so c'mon review juseyooo~

Sampai bertemu lagi. Annyeong~

Thank you ^^


End file.
